My Time, My Space
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Sarah Jane Smith had two Time lords living with her? What if these Time lords were the Doctor's wife and son? How will they change things?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I'm on a roll with these stories I'm bursting with ideas!

This is one of them! Welcome to my story My Time My Space!

SUMMARY: What if Sarah Jane Smith had two Time lords living with her? What if these Time lords were the Doctor's wife and son? How will they change things?

I'll be adding in a cover of what the Doctor's wife and Son look like be warned I'm not the best at photoshop so sorry if it's not that good. Also, I'll be adding a change to the Doctor. He'll be wearing a silver ring on his left-hand ring finger, the silver ring will have a thin blue band through the middle of it. This will be his wedding ring. His wife has the same ring only hers has a small diamond in the middle of it in the metal of the ring. (I find rings hard to explain! :'( No fair! It's the same with clothing!)

Anyway, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 1: School Reunion and What?!

 **EARTH, SMITH RESIDENTS**

It was a lovely morning on earth as the sun rose to start another day, people going to work, children going to school. The usual stuff, but among these people lived Sarah Jane Smith.

Now, Sarah was not normal. Well, not anymore after the adventures she had been on in her youth. You see, she use to be an ordinary journalist until she met a man known as the Doctor. Not a medical man like you would think but an alien, yes, an alien from another planet.

He took Sarah on amazing adventures, seeing the starts, meeting other aliens and saving the Earth more times than she could count. But her adventures ended when he was called away, she did not know why he left and it left her sad, confused but above all else worried for her Time Lord friend.

But now, here she was years later doing her own adventures. Keeping Earth safe in her own way, well, with a little help of course.

"Morning Aunt Sarah!" A young male voice yelled as Sarah stood in her bedroom getting ready for the day.

Sarah chuckles going over and opening her window to look down at the one who yelled.

There on her driveway stood a young man around the age of 19 or 20 with short dark brown slightly spiky hair, light brown eyes, and a muscular runner build. He smirked showing his white teeth and dashing smile, he had on a simple black V-necked T-shirt that had three buttons at the top with the first button being undone combined with a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots with an army camouflage jacket and brown belt on.

"What is it? David?" Sarah asked her honorary nephew.

David chuckles saying "Are you heading out to investigate that school today?"

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?" Sarah asked smirking at David who rubbed his neck asking "Can I come along?"

Sarah nods before saying "You'll have to ask your mother, you know how she worries about you,"

"Will do!" David said before running inside to find his mother.

Sarah shook her head as she closed her window to finish doing her hair, once done she went downstairs to see David talking with a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with shoulder-length brown hair and light green eyes. She had a gymnastic build that fitted her, she had on a button up long-sleeved white blouse with a black waistcoat. On her legs, she had on a pair of gray jeans and small one-inch heel black ankle boots and a black belt.

(Note: For the waistcoat look online for Black Tailcoat Style Gothic Waistcoat for Women on Devilnight . co . uk . that's what it looks like.)

This lady was David's mother, Jasmine Smith. Sarah smiles as she watched them before walking over.

"So, can he come along?" Sarah asked making Jasmine turn to her.

Jasmine gave Sarah a smile saying "He can, but, he has to be careful and hide his heart beats we don't know if we're dealing with proper aliens yet, like last Christmas,"

"I will, I'll focus on keeping my second heart hidden, God knows I've had plenty of practice with this planets healers," David said patting his chest.

Yes, second heart. You see, David and Jasmine are not humans, in fact, they were Time Lords the same species as the Doctor, while he was young by Time Lord standards David was very smart and had to grow up fast when the Time War happened on his home when he was a 'teenager' it also lead to his first regeneration. He was now in his second body, his mother was currently in her 10th body having regenerated during the war and when she escaped to Earth with her son.

Their human names were just covers, Jasmine's title was the Professor and she named her son The Hunter since he was an active young man and could track anything he put his mind to it along with picking up details not many could see, he was also great with throwing daggers/projectiles and had the vision of an Eagle. He never missed unless he wanted to, he never lets his prey escape him.

The Professor was a smart woman and loved to learn everything she could, the earth had always been her favorite place to learn about and always will be. She had helped Sarah a few times when it came to aliens, the Professor had her own device which was multi-function device disguised as a wristwatch. (Martain Mystery U-watch, the one Martain has in the show.)

Hunter had his own sonic screwdriver in honor of his father, who was, in fact, the Doctor himself. The very man Sarah Jane Smith traveled with when she was younger, the Professor was his wife or mate for life. Anyway, the young Time Lord built his sonic from scratch with his mother's help. (Looks like the 10th's sonic screwdriver, only with a purple light instead of blue.)

Sarah nods saying "Very well, come on Hunter let's go and track some aliens,"

Hunter or David grins as quickly followed his human Aunt outside and to the car, he loved going on adventures!

The Professor watched them go from the window with a small smile on her face before looking down at her left hand. Where on her ring finger sat her wedding ring, it was her most precious item. She held her hand close to her chest as memories flooded her head.

"Oh, my love, I miss you so, so, much," Professor said as she looked up at the sky while her hearts ached for the one she lost all those centuries ago to the war, her beloved Doctor the only man who could ever keep up with her and hold her hearts in his hand.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL**

Sarah kept a polite look on her face as she walked beside the Headmaster of the school, Mr. Finch, beside her walked David who was looking around for anything odd with the school. He was acting as her assistant, he was also focusing on making his second heart beat slower than his first letting its faint beat hide behind the first louder beat.

It makes him get a small amount of heartburn afterward but worth it, plus he had gotten use to it by now. Living as a human has taught him many things, how to hide in plain sight was very useful as a matter of fact.

Shaking his head they arrived at the teacher's lounge, Hunter stood slightly behind Sarah as he glanced around the room quickly.

"Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time, may I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith and her assistant David Smith, they are journalist's who are writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times, I thought it might be useful for them to get a view from the trenches, so to speak, don't spare my blushes," Mr. Finch said addressing the teachers before giving Sarah and David a nod and leaving.

Sarah looked around the room before spotting a man in a brown suit, he looked similar to David in a way. She walked over to him with David close behind holding a notepad and pen for show.

"Hello," Sarah said greeting the man who looked shocked and happy to see her.

"Oh, I should think so," He said with a grin and if David had to guess a slightly dazed look.

David looked the man over, he was young around the same age as his mother with brown hair and eyes. He had on a brown suit and trainers, looking down at his hands David felt his breath hitch slightly.

' _No, he can't be_ ' David thought in shock before controlling his emotions he could check later to see if it was him he was not going to get his hopes up. It couldn't be _him_ , he died during the war.

"And, you are?" David asked with a small polite smile.

The man blinked a few times collecting his thoughts saying "Hm? Er, Smith, John Smith,"

Sarah smiles almost sadly saying "John Smith, I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name,"

"Well, it's a very common name," He said sounding very form some reason.

"He was a very uncommon man, he was, in fact, David's father," Sarah said looking at her 'assistant' David nods saying "Nice to meet you,"

He held out his hand making the Doctor grin as he reached out and shook hands with the young man, only to pause for a split second when their hands touched as a small shock raced through both his and the young man's hand.

David gave the smallest of smiles as the man before he said "Nice to meet you, yes, very nice, more than nice! Brilliant," He shook hands with David before letting go as Sarah raised an eyebrow at the man eyeing him a bit.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Sarah asked something about this man was familiar.

"No, er, it's only my second day," He said with a shake of his head as Sarah Jane looked around before taking a step closer to the man.

"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah asked while David took some notes as well as checking out the room for anything strange.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," The man asked with a happy yet proud smile on his face.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while we're here," Sarah said giving the man a smile as she turned and left with David to talk with the other teachers.

Not seeing the man watch them with a proud look on his face as the bell rang.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Hunter smirks as he snuck over to the school with Sarah, they had decided to do some late night snooping. He grins crouching down out of view of one of the school cameras, taking out his sonic screwdriver he pointed it at the camera making it stop.

"Come on, it will only be like that for a few minutes," Hunter said as Sarah nods going over to one of the windows and opening it.

"Give me a boost," Sarah asked as she climbed up, Hunter moved over and pushed her up by her feet.

"Thank you, Hunter stay outside in case anything tries to leave," Sarah said as she took her torch from Hunter who nods.

"Leave it to me, I'll be on the roof," Hunter said as Sarah smiled before closing the window behind her.

Hunter sighs as he looked up the building, smirking he jumped and grabbed the top of the windows and began his climb to the top using his Time Lord strength and parkour skills.

INSIDE WITH SARAH

Sarah looks around as she tried to find any clues as to what was going on inside the school, so far, she was not having that much luck.

Walking along a corridor she was about to go and check out one of the rooms when a strange roar made her stop, looking around she saw a shadow move overhead.

Narrowing her eyes Sarah went down a corridor, it sounded like it came from near the gym. She arrived to see nothing but the roar was close by, she went over to a storeroom and went inside maybe she could find something in here?

' _I hope Hunter is doing okay_ ' Sarah thought before turning around only to freeze at what she saw.

' _No, is it?_ ' Sarah thought as she stared at the one thing she could never forget.

A blue police box sat in the storage room, a light glow came off it as Sarah stared in shock. It was! It was the Tardis! It has changed a little bit but it was still the Tardis!

Sarah backed up and exited the storage room not even turning around as she backed away letting the door close on its own, she just couldn't believe it!

She then got the feeling of being watched, turning slowly she saw the same man from today the Psychics teacher. He stood there watching her, before smiling.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," The Doctor said.

"It's you, oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it?" Sarah Jane asked taking a few steps towards him with a small smile.

She then paused looking him over before saying "You've regenerated," So that's why she and Hunter didn't recognize him.

She quickly glanced at his left hand and to her secret relief she saw the wedding ring on his ring finger, after all this time, he still had it on just like the Professor.

"Yeah, half a dozen times since we last met," He said watching her a small smirk on his lips.

"You look incredible," Sarah breathed out while wondering what number he was on, was this his 8th? 9th? 10th? Which one?

He nods saying "So do you,"

Sarah huffs saying "Huh, I got old, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs saying "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record result, I couldn't resist," He looked around before asking "What about you and your little assistant?"

"The same," Sarah nods she couldn't wait to tell Hunter the news before remembering something.

She felt tears build in her eyes not just for her but for her resident Time Lords. "I thought you'd died, I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died," Sarah said.

The Doctor looked down a bit after traveling with him in the past she knew how to read him, his eyes showed hidden pain and loneliness while his voice became sad.

"I lived, everyone else died," He said as he remembered his past.

'Not everyone Doctor' Sarah thought before shaking her head saying "I can't believe it's you,"

A scream then rang out making Sarah jump a bit, oh, yeah! It was the Doctor. "Okay! Now I can!" She said sharing a smirk with the Doctor before taking off running with the Doctor.

While running she quickly pulled her phone out and sent a text to Hunter telling him to meet her by the car, she was not letting the Doctor go until he was reunited with his wife and son! She would make sure of it.

They arrived at the main corridor where a young blonde girl stood, she must be the Doctor's newest companion. Sarah came to a stop by the Doctor while trying to regain her breath.

"Did you hear that? Who's she?" The blonde girl asked the Doctor before taking note of Sarah who saw something in the blonde she did not like.

She could see that the girl had a look in her eyes, she had feelings for the Doctor. She knew Time Lords had stronger pheromones than humans and were very attractive by humans standards so she couldn't fault the girl but still, she was not letting her get in the way of a family reunion that was long overdue.

"Rose, Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane, Rose," The Doctor said getting names out of the way.

Sarah gave a polite smile saying "Hi, nice to meet you," She then looked at the Doctor saying "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger,"

Rose sent her a look saying "I'm not his assistant," A small bite to her words.

Sarah nods panting a bit as she looked at the Doctor with a teasing smile saying "No? Get you, tiger,"

The Doctor looked between them before running past them to where Mickey screamed, why did he get the feeling his old companion was hidding something from him?

* * *

Done! Hope you like the chapter, slash, prologue.

In the next chapter, The Doctor and the Hunter meet face to face offical while Mickey and Rose learn of the Doctor's son.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

I hope you like this story, I'm having fun with it.

Anyway, coming up is a father and son reunion! How will Rose and Mickey react to the Hunter?

Let's find out!

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: School Reunion and What?!

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

 **ROOF**

The Hunter sighs as he stood on the roof of the school, his phone in his hand. How? Was that man really his father? He couldn't _feel_ him in his head, the bond that young Time Lords had with their parents.

Shaking his head Hunter took a few steps back putting his phone in his pocket before running forward and jumping off the roof with a big leap, he grunted a bit landing on the ground in a truck-roll.

"I love doing that," Hunter said as he stood up patting his jacket.

Looking over at his human Aunt's car he nodded seeing the blanket covered form inside, he walked over and blended into the shadows of the building.

He waited while trying to control his racing hearts, if it really was his father then his mother could be happy again. It pained him to see his mother so sad, so empty, it was rare to see her give a truly happy smile or one that didn't have a hint of pain to it.

' _Please, just this once, let my mother be happy once more_ ' Hunter thought as he watched the school.

He didn't have to wait long as a group of four came out of the building, he saw Sarah Jane standing by the man from earlier who was the Doctor that he was hoping above all else was his father. A teenage boy and girl, they must be his new companions.

He saw the Doctor about to head back inside until Sarah pulled him over to the car, he smirked knowing exactly who was in the boot of the car.

He strained his ears to listen to them as he walked past the car and stood a few feet behind them, he put his hands in his pockets as he waited for the right moment.

"K9!" The Doctor yelled in delight "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9, well, K9 Mark Three to be precise,"

Hunter smirked a bit, K9 had been his best buddy until he stopped working due to not have the right parts to repair him in this time.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked not looking very impressed.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge, what's happened to him?" The Doctor asked as he looked K9 over.

Sarah shrugs saying "Oh, one day, he just, zeet, nothing,"

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor asked leaning over to K9.

Sarah sighs before explaining "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science, I couldn't show him to anyone, we tried to repair him but without the right parts we've not had much luck," she said.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor said before petting K9 as Sarah Jane stood straight before looking over her shoulder at the Hunter who stood there before giving her a nod.

The Doctor paused in his petting of K9 asking "When you said 'we' did you mean you and your assistant?"

Sarah Jane chuckles saying "Why don't you ask him yourself? Doctor?"

The Doctor went to ask her how when he heard something that made his hearts stop.

" ** _Hello,_** " A voice said making everyone except Sarah Jane jump and turn to face who said it.

The Doctor turned to the young man who stood before him, he could see that he was tense wanting to do something the Doctor looked him up and down before locking eyes with him. He felt his breathing hitch as he felt something brush his mind a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Not since his home, his years before the war, before it was all taken away.

Hesitantly he slowly reached out with his mind while walking over to the young male ignoring Rose's questions, the young man watched him now at arms reach away.

The Hunter took a deep breath as he felt the bond in his head slowly open, the feeling of the Doctor's mind brushing his it felt wonderful! He felt his fears vanish as he looked up at his father, reaching up he placed a hand on his chest smiling as he felt the twin hearts beat under his palm.

The Doctor slowly did the same, reaching up he placed his own hand on the man's chest. He could feel his emotions starting to run wild but above all of them, he felt hope, for the longest time he started to feel hope for before him was, in fact, a Time Lord a rather young one as well.

The Hunter smiled deciding that now was the right time to break the news to him.

" ** _It's nice to see you again,_** " Hunter said as he let his parent bond open full force making the Doctor go wide eye as a gasp left his lips as he said " _ **Father,**_ "

"No, no, no, you can't be," The Doctor said as tears started to build in his eyes while the Hunter nodded tears in his own eyes.

"It is," Hunter said before speaking in his native tongue once more.

" ** _Theta, my Father, the last time you saw me I was running with mother away from Darleks the last thing you said to me was 'Run, never look back and protect your mother',_** " Hunter said as the humans watched on confused minus Sarah who watched on with a happy smile.

The Doctor let out a shaky breath as he let his tears fall, his mind going a mile an hour as he finally asked " _ **Deltar? My son? My little Deltar?**_ "

Hunter nods joy filling him to hear his true name, he had missed hearing his father say it.

The Doctor quickly pulled him into a hug as he tried to get his emotions under control, he couldn't believe it! His son after so many years, he was ALIVE! He felt his mind connect with Deltars relishing in the parent bond he could feel, he took a few deep breaths before pulling back.

He then frowns a bit asking " _ **You regenerated?**_ "

" _ **Yes, I was forced to regenerate after a Dalek got a lucky shot at me this is my 2nd body,**_ " Hunter said remembering his first regeneration.

The Doctor took a deep breath before letting go of his son, he was saddened he missed his very first regeneration something all parents wanted to witness and help their child through.

Shaking his head he suddenly heard Rose's voice, she sounded annoyed? Why would she sound annoyed?

"Doctor! Geez, you spaced out on us," Rose said making the two males turn to her.

She had watched the Doctor walk over to the young man, she was surprised when they touched each other's chest and was further surprised when the Doctor and young man broke out into tears. Normally the Doctor is in control of himself but this was very strange for him, she was confused when they spoke in a language she had never heard before.

Wasn't the Tardis suppose to translate everything for them? She had tried to call them but Sarah stopped her so she was a bit annoyed at both Sarah and the Doctor not listening to her. She tilted her head a bit as the Doctor collected himself before bursting out into a joyful smile.

"Sorry about that," He said rubbing his neck as the young man chuckles.

"So, who is he?" Rose asked eyeing the man hoping he wasn't another old companion like Sarah Jane was.

Hunter and Doctor shared a smirk as the Doctor wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, oh! It felt amazing to say that again! His son!

"Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, meet The Hunter," The Doctor said before giving an almost loopy grin saying "He's my son!"

Rose went wide-eyed at THAT little bit of info, the young man was? The Doctor's? His son!?

"H-how? You said that why we're all dead?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and his son.

"Apparently, not all of them," The Doctor said as Sarah Jane chuckles in joy.

"Hunter has been living with me since he escaped here to Earth, I helped him through his regeneration," Sarah said making the Doctor give her a grateful look.

Rose then remembered why they were here at the car in the first place, she could put up with the fact that the Doctor's son was alive. It would do the Doctor some good, as long as he didn't forget about her.

"Aren't we suppose to be checking this oil out?" She said looking at the Doctor who stared at her for a second before realization hit.

"Oh, right! Let's go and check it! But first, we have to repair K9," The Doctor said as he went over to the car with Hunter running over to close the boot.

Everyone got in the car not noticing the creature that flew through the air above them.

 **LOCAL COFFEE SHOP**

Hunter chuckles as he sat beside his father holding some wires as he worked on K9, he felt lighter now a sense of relief and happiness filled him. He and his mother were no longer alone! His mother can be happy again!

He looked at Sarah who sent him a smile, she too was happy for Hunter. She could see the burden finally lifting off of the young Time Lords shoulders, now, he would not suffer the loneliness anymore. She then remembered one more reunion that needed to be done, she could already see the wheels turning in Hunter's head on how to take care of this.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone?" Sarah said before chuckling as Hunter pulled his own sonic out.

"Great big spaceship overhead, it was hard to miss," Hunter said moving to sonic the wires in place.

Sarah nods before laughing a bit at the Doctor's face as he saw the sonic screwdriver in his son's hands, he lit up in a grin.

"You've got a sonic screwdriver?" He asked delight in his voice.

"Yeah, I built it in honor of you," Hunter said before swallowing a bit as he remembered why he built his sonic device.

' _I'm here now, Deltar_ ' The Doctor sent him over the parental link making Hunter relax.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me, you just dumped me," Sarah asked deciding to break the tension she could feel starting to build.

This snapped the two out of memory lane as the Doctor looked at Sarah saying "I told you, I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed,"

Sarah nods that she could understand but still. "I waited for you, I missed you," She said wanting to get it off her chest after all these years.

"Oh, you didn't need me, you were getting on with your life," The Doctor said glancing at Sarah.

"You were my life, you know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next? You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth, how could anything compare to that?" Sarah said as Hunter stayed silent he knew this was something she needed to say.

She had her own burden to get rid of, to settle before she could fully move on.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" The Doctor asked a small frown on his face.

Sarah shook her head a sad but understanding smile on her face as she said "No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back,"

The Doctor gave a small smile back saying "Look at you, you're investigating, you found that school, helped Hunter here and you're doing what we always did,"

Hunter smiles as he fused two wires together, he was great at making gadgets but more so with tracking gadgets.

"You could have come back," Sarah said softly as she watched them work.

"I couldn't," The Doctor said sadly, he had wanted to come back but...things happened.

"Why not?" Sarah asked only to receive silence making her sigh some things never change, she never could get a straight answer from the Doctor.

She then remembered something making her chuckle, "It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon," She said making Hunter snort trying to hide a chuckle.

"Where was it?" The Doctor asked confused, he was sure he dropped her off at Croydon.

"Aberdeen," Sarah said with a small laugh it felt good to get it off her chest.

The Doctor paused thinking for a second before asking "Right, that's next to Croydon, isn't it?"

Hunter broke out into chuckles saying "Not really!"

He then jumped up as K9 came to life, the Doctor stood up by his son. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business,"

"Master, little Master," K9 said making both Time Lords smile in delight.

"He recognizes us!" The Doctor said as he grinned at Sarah in an almost loony way while K9 wagged his tail saying "Affirmative,"

"Rose, give us the oil," The Doctor said holding out his hand as Mickey and Rose came over, Rose handed the tub of oil to the Doctor.

He opened it as Rose said "I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scorched," She said pointing at her neck.

"I'm no dinner lady, and I don't often say that," The Doctor said before looking at K9.

Hunter frowns a bit as he took note of how close Rose was standing next to his father, he like Sarah could see the interest Rose had in the Doctor. He would need to reunite his mother and father soon before those feelings Rose has get in the way.

He wanted to see his mother truly smile again and he was not gonna let a teenage human girl with a crush get in the way! He may sound selfish but it was the one thing he was selfish about his mother's happiness, he was still a child/teenager after all in Time Lord eyes being only 378 years old after all he wouldn't be an adult until he reached his 600th birthday.

He looked at K9 as the oil went on his sensor that retracted back into his head. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go," The Doctor said as he put the pot down.

"Oil, ex-ex ex-extract, ana ana analyzing," K9 said as his head moved up and down.

"Listen to him, man! That's a voice," Mickey said with a chuckle only to shut up as Sarah sent him a small glare saying "Careful, that's my dog,"

"Confirmation of analysis, substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 said as Hunter narrows his eyes while his father looked up with his arms crossed.

"They're Krillitanes," Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked looking between the father and son duo.

"Very, think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad," The Doctor said with an edge to his voice.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah asked not having heard of these's aliens before.

"They're a composite race, just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever," The Hunter said as he crossed his arms before moving his hand up to his mouth and lightly bit the side of his thumb in thought.

"The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered, but they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy, that's why I didn't recognize them! The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks," The Doctor said before shaking his head a bit.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor who bit his lip a bit.

"It's the children, they're doing something to the children," The Doctor said.

"Not good," Hunter said before moving to help Sarah and Mickey take K9 to her car.

They need to move fast, the lives of many children depended on them!

 **OUTSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP**

By the car Hunter chuckles as he petted K9's head he was glad the old boy was back, he use to play with K9 in his 1st body when he joined his father on a trip to get his first-time travel experience with Sarah Jane. Oh, boy! That had been a fun day.

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked watching as Hunter petted the dog, so far he was liking the lad he wasn't as rude as the Doctor had been to him.

He was shocked to learn that the Doctor actually had a son until he remembered that he was an alien and very old from what Rose told him. So he must have had children at one point, he was kinda happy for the Doctor he had seen the tears the man shed as he hugged his son. Mickey found himself wondering something though, if the Hunter was here was it possible that more Time Lords were around?

"The Doctor likes traveling with an entourage, sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs," Sarah said as Hunter chuckles.

"You forgot family Sarah, It's a tradition for Time Lord parents to take they're young on their first adventure together," Hunter said as his eyes darkened slightly remembering the trips he went on.

Sarah nods saying "I remember, your mother use to worry so much on our journeys together, and the Doctor, bless him, had to worry about both of you," Sarah said with a chuckle before looking at Mickey.

"What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah asked.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana, I'm the technical support," Mickey said before going wide-eyed saying "I'm, Oh, my God, I'm the tin dog,"

Mickey sat down next to Sarah as she patted his back, Hunter reached over and ruffled his hair making Mickley playfully wack his hand away. Hunter smirks getting out of the car to look around when he noticed his father talking with Rose about something, he was about to walk over when a screech made him turn around and out of instinct pulls a throwing knife out.

Just in time as a huge winged creature flew at them or at Sarah, without thinking Hunter threw the knife at the creature making it roar and fly off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asked running over to Hunter as the others got up.

The Doctor stayed quiet as Rose asked: "But it didn't even touch her, It just flew off, what did it do that for?"

Sarah Jane looked at Hunter as he nods, they need to head home now. Sarah went over to the Doctor as Hunter pulled a phone out to send a quick text.

"We'll head to my place, we need a plan to stop them," Sarah said making the Doctor nod.

"Just like old times," He said as Sarah smiles nodding before heading over to the car where Mickey closed the boot as Hunter and Rose got in.

"Also, Doctor?" Sarah said as she stopped at the driver's side making the Doctor pause at the passenger side to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is also someone else you need to meet at my place," Sarah said before getting in leaving the Doctor to ponder her words before getting in the car.

 **SARAH JANE'S HOUSE**

Hunter gave a small grin as he saw his Aunts home come into view, he felt his mind calm as he felt his mother's mind brush his own. He glanced over at his father to see him looking around almost agitated about something.

' _He can feel her_ ' Hunter thought with a hidden smirk.

Time Lord mates had deep bonds with each other but nothing was more deeper and sacred than a mating bond, Time Lords mated for life in both mind and soul. His parents had married to join their families before courting to become in human terms soul mates, from what his mother told him the Doctor had been her childhood friend before discovering their feelings for each other.

Meanwhile, the Doctor felt a feeling of...nervesness settle in his gut, he felt like he needed to do something! He felt his hearts speed up as he looked around for something, he felt he had to find something! But what? He gave a small unheard growl as he tried to stay focused on the situation at hand, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He could feel his son's emotions down the parent bond they shared, he could hear the duel heartbeats that beated in his chest and tapping of his hand on his leg.

He could also feel the excitement rolling off his son, why as he so excited? The Doctor opened his eyes and was about to look back and question his son when something brushed his mind making him gasp, his eyes went wide.

' _No, it can't be_ ' He thought as he grew tense.

Hunter smirks as he saw his father tense up, so he felt it? He watched as Rose and Mickey took note of the Doctor's stiff posture.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asked concerned.

The Doctor kept quiet as Sarah pulled up at her house.

"Doctor?" Rose asked again only to jump as the Doctor suddenly bolted from the car and over to the house in an almost panicked state?

"Doc?" Mickey asked getting out as Sarah smiles getting out with Hunter and Rose.

"What's up with him?" Mickey asked confused he knew the Doctor was random but this was strange.

Sarah went to speak only to be cut off as something breaking or shattering was heard inside, sharing a look Rose and Mickey ran inside thinking something was wrong.

 **INSIDE A FEW MINUTES AGO**

The Doctor pants as he ran into the house, he could feel it! He felt it! That mind, he knew that mind! He looked around the living room, where was the owner of that mind?

He heard a gasp behind him making him pause and turn around to see a woman standing there, she was holding a cup of tea in her hands. She stood there watching him with disbelief in her eyes yet there was a little bit of hope.

He looked her over, taking note that she was doing the same to him, he noticed her choice of clothing gave her a casual yet stern look. Her build showed she kept fit and her eyes held wisdom behind them, he then looked at her hands and felt his emotions spike high as tears pricked his eyes.

There on her left hand, on her ring finger, was the same ring he had on his own hand. He held up his hand to show it making tears form in her eyes.

He took a deep breath before speaking " _ **Ophelia**_ ," his voice almost cracking as he spoke that one name he missed down to his core.

She smiles bearly holding back a sob as she said " _ **Theta**_ ," Tears ran down her face as she dropped her teacup making it shatter on the floor as she stepped forward.

The Doctor moved and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as she began to sob, he felt his own tears fall freely as he felt his body shake. For once he did not care if an army of aliens invaded Earth, he tightened his grip as his mind began to merge with hers once more.

He heard footsteps followed by Rose's voice.

"Doctor! Are you?!" She was cut off at seeing the Doctor hugging an unknown woman who was clutching his suit and crying hard.

The Doctor pulled back from the hug slightly not caring that the humans were there to look at his mate, his other half, his light, his wife. She looked up at him with relief, love, and happiness, smiling he leaned down pulling her into a kiss as their emotions mixed in a whirlwind while in the doorway Sarah Jane stood beside Hunter both wearing huge smiles as they shared a high-five.

Mickey was staring in shock as he watched the Doctor kiss the woman, he was about to say something when he took note of something he hadn't seen before.

' _This is a turn of events_ ' He thought before looking at Rose who was not happy and glaring at the woman kissing the Doctor and looked a little hurt by what he was doing.

"Who is she?" Rose asked as jealousy flared up inside her, why was the Doctor kissed a random woman?!

Sarah Jane stepped forward with Hunter who said "Mother's happy again,"

Mickey looked at Hunter asking "Mother? Hang on, if she's your mother then that makes," He trailed off as Sarah nods.

The Doctor hearing them pulled back panting as he reached up and wiped his wifes' tears away, she took a few deep breaths before calming down as she moved in his grip letting him grab her hands with their rings in full view thus confirming Mickey's thoughts.

"Rose, Mickey, meet the Professor, my wife," The Doctor said smiling softly at the Professor who smiled back looking at the humans.

Hunter and Sarah shared a look as they saw Mickey blink in shock while Rose was gaping in shock, this had turned out to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

Done, sorry if the Time Lord names are a little lacking I've had trouble coming up with names.

In the next chapter, Rose is in shock about the little discovery while Mickey is glad for the family.

How will things change now?

See in the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
